Heavy Rain 2: Copycat
by PrinceCharming2.0
Summary: Just when Ethan Mars thought his nightmare was over, he gets pulled into yet another set of twisted games as a recent spree of murders occurs making him realize that the Origami Killer could be back or at the very least a copycat. He finds himself once again trapped as his worst fear comes to life again, Shaun is missing and feared dead. This time he might not survive the night.


Heavy Rain 2: Copycat

Ethan Mars was awoken suddenly By Screams coming from his 13 year old son's room. He quickly got out of bed and ran to see what the problem was, He had a feeling he already knew. Ethan switched on the light and shuffled across the small hard wooden floor towards the end of the bed.

"Shaun what is wrong buddy?" he asked his son gently touching his cheek.

"I had the dream again," he answered in a scared panic voice. "The one where I'm still tapped in that well and the water kept filling up, I keep seeing that man's horrible face."

Ethan couldn't picture what his son had endured but he did know that it was all over now, that he was safe.

"Shaun I know you been through so much these past two years buddy but I'm telling you that you have nothing to worry about, you are safe in this house, in this room, that I will never let anything happen to you." He glanced down at Shaun as he finished his thoughts and began to think of his oldest son, Jason and how he couldn't save him. He wouldn't let Shaun suffer that same fate, not as long as he had breath. In the distance Ethan heard a loud banging coming from downstairs what made him jump. He looked at Shaun, kissed him on his forehead and started to walk towards the door.

"Dad!" Shaun yelled frighten.

"Don't worry it's alright just stay there." He told Shaun as he made his way down the spiral steps leading to the fully decorated living room. Ethan could see that the front window was broke, shards of glass nearby. Just seeing those few pieces of glass triggered a violent flashback to when he was searching for Shaun, trapped in a dark tunnel crawling under sharp glass chunks, praying for the pain to stop. Ethan had to bring himself back to reality for his Shaun's sake. Remembering Shaun had a baseball pat lying around somewhere he quickly located and picked it up. As he got near the kitchen area he raised the ball ready to strike.

"Hello?" he yelled stepping into the kitchen. As he did so, he was overcome with a sudden throbbing pain to the head, almost as of somebody had hit him with something hard. Ethan was now on the floor groggy looking up at the face that haunted his every nightmare, the face of the origami killer, Scott Shelby.

"Hello Ethan I'd come to finish what I started."

"No you leave my son alone, I saved him goddamn it."

"You passed the first task, there are numerous more Ethan." Shelby said. "You proved you would do anything to save your son, the way my father should have did for Johnny. Now for the second task, are you willing to do it all over again."

"Fuck you, you goddamn crazy fuck." Ethan screamed he knew he had to kill this lunatic before he went near Shaun again. Seeing he chance, Ethan quickly tried to overpower Shelby by bum rushing him and making a grab for the gun. Unfortunately Shelby was unable to be brought down push Ethan back onto the floor and aimed the gun towards his head.

"See you made your choice." All he said as he pulled the trigger. A loud bang went through the house, echoing through the halls and into the bedrooms. Ethan instantly woke in a sweated Panic, Breathless and confused he realized he was only dreaming, again. He looked over at his Fiancé Madison lying next to him and he instantly calmed down and started to go back to sleep, hoping he would be able to finally get a good nights sleep.

That following morning - 9am

Ethan had gotten out of bed extra early and went to check on Shaun just to make sure he was alright. He was sound asleep and looked peaceful, at ease. This made Ethan feel so much better. Last night was only a dream, the same one that he always had constantly. As he went to leave he felt somebody breathing in the back of him, and as he looked it turned out to be Madison.

"Another one of those Dreams?" she asked putting her arms around Ethan's waist.

"No, it was the same one. The one I been having for 3 years now." He replied back.

"Sweetie Shaun is safe now, your safe, and Scoff Shelby Is never coming back Ethan for as long we know he is dead." She whispered in Ethan's ear trying to calm his nerves.

"Madison he was never caught, that means that he is still out there somewhere and there is a chance that he could take Shaun again, and I won't let that happen."

She knew where Ethan was coming from, heck she actually saw what Ethan had put himself through just to save Shaun, the hell he endured.

"Ethan Scott Shelby is gone and he is never coming back, and it's time that you put this behind you and move on with the rest of your life, for your sake and as well as Shaun's."

He tuned to face Madison and just stared into her eyes. He remembered first seeing her as she was helping treat his numerous wounds he had gotten from the trials. How she had stayed by his side through it all, even when she didn't have to, and how she had ultimately helped him save his son. So he owed it to her to get over what had happened 3 years ago and to live a happily normal life, one that they deserved.

"Your right." He told her before kissing her softly on her lips. "Now let's go back to bed."

"As much as I would like to Ethan, I really have to get ready for work."

He knew her work meant a lot to her and that she was just getting control of her own demons and he didn't want to stop her. Her job was the reason why she was helping him save Shaun in the first place. She was a journalist following the story of the Origami Killer and wanted to be the one who caught him yet somehow in the mist of all the craziness, she fell in love with Ethan and placed her story on the backburner to aid him in finding Shaun, he was so grateful for her help.

"Ok have a good day Madison." Ethan told her.

"Thanks Ethan." She replied walking back to the bedroom. After a little while Madison come out wearing Blue navy jeans and a black Button down and black heels. Ethan was already at the kitchen table with Shaun eating as she came out.

"Hey you look nice." Ethan told her chewing on a piece of bacon. She smiled at his compliment as she picked up her briefcase and Phone.

"Alright so I'll see you two at 3?" she told the boys.

Ethan had to think about what was happening at 3, then it came to him, Madison Him and Shaun was all having lunch together at the mall to celebrate Ethan's big promotion.

"Yes we will Maddy." Ethan said with a smile before kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye Shaun." She said as she left the house. The minute she got outside she received a text message from her coworker Jeff Lifes, as she read it she began to show a frightened look, one that made her blood run cold as she stumbled to her car.

Jeff: 10 Year old kid found murdered with orchid and an origami animal found near body. Further Details when you come in.

Crime Magazine-10:30am

The instant Madison arrived at work she searched for Jeff and found him in the conference room along with their Boss and CEO of the company, Bob Bird.

"Tell me this is not true." She said waving her phone in the air. Both men jus looked at her and shook their heads.

"Madison we don't know for sure but we believe that this is either the work of the origami Killer or it could be a copycat." Bob told her. "All we know is there is a little boy that is dead in the same way as previous victims of the origami killer."

"God this can't be happening not again." She thought as she listened to the guys talk.

"I need you and Jeff to go down to the crime scene and dig up whatever you can…Make sure you are discreet."

"Where was the boy found sir?" Madison asked Bob taking out a pad of paper and a pen.

"He was found at a construction site downtown Philadelphia, around 12th and market." He told her. "Now get going." Madison and Jeff arrived at the crime scene in about 20 minutes to find the place surrounded by a swarm of police cars and reporters. She knew no doubt they were not going to be able to get anywhere near the scene nor actually talk to any of the detectives. She had to think fast, how she would be able to sneak past the cops and get her hands on the scene.

"Jeff I have an idea, I believe there is a side street leading into the construction site." She told him. "So if we are fast enough we can sneak in without anybody noticing."

"Ok then what do we do once we are inside?" Jeff asked curiously. "The place I'm betting is going to be filled with police and once they find out that we are journalists they will either have us arrested for tampering with a crime scene or thrown out."

"Jeff my friend I have it all figured out." Madison said going inside her back pocket and pulling out Two Fake FBI Badges.

"Madison gosh where did you get those?"

"I have my resources Jeff." She told him handing him one of them. "As far as they know you are Agent Hank Smith." She sensed he was worried about being caught. "Just act normal, don't get all tensed up and you will be alright." She said walking around Market St and down 12th until she found a small alley that led into the construction site.

"Bingo." She cried happily as she looked in and saw a white police sheet covering a small lump. Madison assumed that that was the body of the boy.

"Poor kid." She thought walking next to him. She looked next to the body to see if there were any clues, like a footprint or tire mark but nothing of the sought. There had to be something here that could be helpful as to finding out who had done this. Then out of the corner of her eye, Madison saw what looked to be footprints leading from the body leading back towards the street.

"Jeff Look." She said pointing the tracks. Taking put her phone she took a picture of the muddy footprint and saved it to her gallery. "From the look of that print I'd say that is the killer's prints." Two police guys started to walk towards Madison and Jeff.

"Madison look." Jeff cried.

"Just stay calm and let me do the talking."

"How did you get in here? This is a police protected crime scene."

"I'm Agent Ada DeMarco and this is my partner Agent Hank Smith and we are with the FBI." Madison told them. "Is it true that this could be the work of a copycat killer imitating the work of the origami Killer?"

"We have nothing solid yet but yes we do believe that this is the work of a copycat." The first cop said.

"But is it possible it could be the actual work of the origami Killer?" she had to know if Scott Shelby was a suspect and if so did they really think he was back.

"Like we said we have nothing solid but there is also a chance that this could be the origami killer making a comeback." What was she going to tell Ethan, this was so not what he needed to hear, not right now. "And the young boy that was just murdered, what was his name?"

"Mike Wells, age 13." The first cop said again.

"Was Mike reported missing?" Madison asked needing more information.

"He was." this time the second cop spoke. "Just 2 Hours before he was found."

This was not like Scott, usually he allows up to 4 Days from when the child was taken to be found alive. This made Madison think that this was in fact a copycat, which was a relief, so to speak.

"Where can I find the Mike's Parents?" she asked. Madison wanted to talk to the parents and see if they had received a letter in the mail from the killer, such as the previous victim's parents did.

"Elisa and Otis Wells, live at 758 chestnut St." said the first cop

The victim didn't live to Far from where he was found, he must have been outside playing or something when he was taken.

Just as she finished writing another cop walked over with a look of anger.

"What are you doing here?" he shouted towards Madison. "And why are you two knuckleheads talking to them?"

"Sir these are FBI…"

"Nonsense, if you two idiots actually checked, you would see that they are reporters searching for another false and misleading story. Besides this is Madison Paige, the Journalist of the year, the one who helped rescue Shaun Mars Just 3 years ago."

Madison knew their cover was blown, and that it was time to haul ass.

"Thank you gentlemen for the information but its time I make my leave." She said. "Jeff Run." She shouted as she started running towards the street and back in the direction of her car. She was happy with what she had found out, and had a busy night ahead of her. What she did know was that this was not the origami killer but a copycat murderer.

Ethan Mars Loft-12pm

Ethan spent the day outside playing catch with Shaun and just relaxing.

"Dad do you think Jason is watching us in heaven?" Shaun asked Ethan as he placed the football on the grass. Ethan was dumbfounded by his question, nor did he know how to go about explaining it.

"Well Shaun I believe he is watching us." He told him.

"I Miss him Dad."

"I know Buddy so do I." Ethan said pulling Shaun close to him. "But I know he loved you Shaun so very much, and so do I Shaun"

"I Love you to dad." Shaun said giving his dad a great big hug. "Thank you for saving my life when I was in that hole. I always knew you would find me in time."

Just hearing Shaun say that brought tears to his eyes, he never wanted to think of Shaun alone and on the verge of death. All that matters now is that Shaun was safe.

"Buddy don't think about that anymore ok, I'll always save you no matter what." He said kissing the top of his head. "Now come on lets shower and get ready for lunch." Ethan said opening the back door so Shaun could enter the kitchen.

"Be back dad," Cried Shaun running up the stairs to his room. As he disappeared above the circular steps, Ethan decided to turn the television on and catch up on the news while he waited for Shaun to get ready. Immediately Ethan was glued to the current newscast, one that sent Goosebumps down his entre body.

"Breaking news, just in that police have found the body of 13 year old Mike Wells this afternoon just 2 hours after his parents reported him missing," Said the female newscaster. "Authories have reason to believe this could be the work of the infamous origami killer Scott Shelby. Fells was found with an origami animal and an orchid on his chest, clearly points to Shelby as that was his M.O."

Ethan let out a gasp as he started to walk over to the steps

"This cant be happening." He cried. "I'm dreaming again. Wake up Ethan." He said attempting to smack his face. He looked and saw was still standing near the stairs.

"Fuck not a dream, this is real. This is really happening." He couldn't breathe as he felt his world crashing down yet again. He had to protect Shaun at all cost, he couldn't let him get taken again. As these thought raced through his mind, Shaun came running down the steps smiling.

"Um Shaun something came up and we can't go to lunch." He started to say. Ethan didn't want to alarm Shaun by telling him that there could be a chance that the guy who haunted his nightmares was back. "So instead of meeting Madison, I'm going to drop you off at your mothers."

"Why dad, what's wrong?" Shaun asked him sensing something was up.

"Nothing Buddy everything is going to be alright promise." Ethan told him. "Lets go Bud." He opened the font door and went over to his 2011 cheep grand Cherokee.

"Buckle Up Shaun." He said putting his seatbelt on then putting the car in drive and taking off down the street.

Meanwhile at the Well's Household...

Happy with what she had found out, Madison gently knocked on the Well's front door hoping to find out more. The door opened to revive a small slender woman, eyes red and puffed up, from crying Madison assumed.

"Hi Elisa Wells," she said softly. "I'm Madison Paige and I'm a journalist over at Crime Magazine."

"Yes I know who you are. What do you want." She asked bluntly keeping the door half open.

"I just had a couple questions about Mike."

The door suddenly opened swiftly and Elisa stepped out looking quite pissed out.

"My son was just killed not even a day and already you're here hoping to get another award winning story from him." She snapped slapping Madison across the face. "How dare you. How dare you, don't you have any respect for anybody other then yourself."

Madison was at a lost for words, she did not expect this to happen. She had to say something, anything.

"Mrs. Wells, I'm sorry I didn't mean any disrespect really. I just want to help catch the guy who took your son away from you. To make him pay, so he can't do this to anybody else."

"Why should I care, my son is dead and is never coming back no matter what you do."

She said rather cold as she made an attempt to go back in the house. Madison quickly grabbed the door, stopping it from closing.

"Listen here, you may not care about bring justice to your son but I do, so your going to tell me what I need to know." She yelled. "I need to see whatever you got in the mail today."

"Elisa just starred at her confused.

"NOW!" snapped Madison, if this was how she would get results then so be it.

Right away Elisa came out with a pile of mail, mostly bills.

"Here." She said to Madison almost throwing them at her.

She went through the pile until she saw a letter that had magazine letters on the cover.

"I think I found the letter."

"What letter?" Elisa asked

"It's a letter from the killer kind of like warning you that he is about to take your son." Madison told her.

"You mean if I had opened my mail sooner, then I could have prevented this?" she asked beginning to sob again.

"That's hard to say." Madison said. "he wanted your son and chances are whether you saw this letter or not he would have still taken him. She said opening the letter and reading it.

ThErE oNcE wAs A CoUpLe WhO hAd A sOn

He WeNt OuT tO PlAy AnD wAs NeVeR hEaRd

FrOm AgAiN eNd Of StOrY

"Oh my god," Elisa cried throwing the letter on the ground. Madison looked Elisa in the face and she could see how sad she was, knew she had to help bring justice to mike no matter the cost.

"You mind if I keep this?" she asked.

"Promise me that you will find this bastard who killed my boy, promise me Madison."

"I Promise Elisa. I will find the guy and bring him to justice."  
"Thank you." She cried. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you." Madison nodded her head, she didn't have any other words for the heartbroken mother.


End file.
